


Tony Stark: Clothing Thief

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A clothing thief, But Steve doesn't mind, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentions of other Avengers, tony is a thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Tony has a bad habit of stealing the Avenger's clothing. And Steve has a bad habit of noticing how good Tony looks in them.





	

Tony had a bad habit.

It had taken a few weeks for Steve to notice, but now that he did he found it impossible to stop.

Tony was a thief.

A clothes stealing, t-shirt hoarding, pant borrowing, thief.

Steve had noticed first that he had been wearing a grey hoodie around his lab that looked way too familiar and he wasn’t sure why. He also happened to notice how he looked really good in grey and he quickly tried to push that thought out of his head.

It wasn’t til a few hours later that he remembered kissing Natasha that one time in that hoodie (and he still fidgets uncomfortably when he thinks about that for too long).

But he just wrote it off that they were weird friends who shared hoodies and death threats on a daily basis.

Then the next day, he noticed him wearing a t-shirt that he knows for a fact was Clint’s since it read across it “Wanna know what else I can do with my fingers” with a bow and arrow on it.

He rolled his eyes at that one and just assumed Tony appreciated the same dirty humor as Clint and maybe how the t-shirt fit so nicely across his chest. Tony really had a nice chest, especially when we wore shirts that were just a little too snug.

But he thought it was just another accident until he noticed Tony was wearing a pair of pants around the kitchen that most definitely belonged to Bruce, he could tell by the way they didn’t really fit right and cause he underwear to peek out the top,

And it really wasn’t Steve’s fault if he maybe imagined how Tony would look in just his underwear.

The more Steve payed attention to it, the more it seemed like Tony wore pretty much anyone else’s clothes except his own.

But it finally came to ahead one day when he went down to the lab one day and say Tony bending over his lab table and he found Tony wearing his zip up hoodie (the one he swore Natasha must have “borrowed”) with nothing on underneath.

He freezes, his breath catching in his throat.

It was cute and adorable when he was wearing everyone else’s clothing but when he was wearing Steve’s it was…  
…Ridiculously hot.

Something about Tony wearing something of his, like he belonged to him, turned him on way more than he wanted to admit, he just wanted to pin him down and kiss him down to his-

“Steve? Did you need something?” Tony asks as he turns and squints at him.

Steve stands there blankly for a moment before his mouth blurts out, “That’s my sweatshirt.”

Tony looks down, like he forgot he was even wearing it, “Oh yeah, I guess it is. Do you want it back?”

Before Steve can even say anything, Tony is unzipping the sweatshirt and moves to take it off.

“No!” He blurts out suddenly, not sure if it would be worse to see Tony completely shirtless or have him keep wearing his own sweatshirt.

Tony freezes, looking at him puzzedly.

“I mean… I don’t want you to get cold. And it… it looks good on you.” He sputters, trying to drag his eyes away from Tony’s torso.

“Oh, thank… Is everything okay? You’re kind of staring and your breath is all ragged.” Tony asks as he comes closer and takes a better look at him, “And you’re looking kind of flushed, are you feeling okay-“

He can’t stand it anymore and leans in and kisses Tony, because heck, he’s wanted this, he’s wanted this for so long and Tony’s wearing his hoodie and he really shouldn’t be doing this but it feels so good and it feels so right-

“Steve, you started saying some of that out loud.” Tony whispers against his lips, mimicking what his lips were doing moments ago.

“Oh…” He says, unsure of how to recover from that.

“I didn’t say that was a bad thing. Especially since I’ve wanted this too. I guess I should start wearing your clothes more often.” Tony says with a smirk, playing with his zipper.

“Maybe you should.” Steve says before he leans in to kiss him again. "Or nothing at all."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
